The Only Guardian
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Podrían existir muchos espíritus, guardianes, seres; Con cualquier clase de diversidad de festividades, poderes y características; Pero el único guardián que quería, es quien más lo confunde. Pairing: Hijack [Hiccup Haddock Horrendous III x Jack Frost] Advertencias: BL, Gore, Lenguaje Obsceno, Semi AU


_El tiempo pasa y la gente cambia pero la esencia de uno no se oxida por más que se quiera_

 **THE ONLY GUARDIAN**

Se suponía que cuando se perdiera, debía quedarse en el mismo lugar con la esperanza de que sus padres fueran a buscarlo, en su defecto, preguntar o pedir ayuda para que pudieran llamar a sus padres y volver a casa. Ahora, su problema viene a ser uno muy sencillo, entendible para cualquiera... ¡¿A quién coño le pide ayuda en un bosque?! No pregunten como ni porque está metido en un bosque a mitad de la nada, ni siquiera él está consciente de cómo llegó hasta ahí.

Tiene apenas ocho años, con el tamaño de un niño de cinco, la cobardía de una zarigüeya y la fuerza de una mosca. Ya se ha hecho de noche y aunque la esperanza sigue, está comenzando a creer que sus padres lo dejaron abandonado. A qué teme más queda a discusión, si el bosque oscuro y digno de llamarse demoníaco, que escuche aullidos de animales y gruñidos de otros, el hambre que se carga y las ganas de llorar por pensar que acabaría ahí por siempre.

El cielo está nublado, el viento hace ruidos extraños... Ahora sin dudas tendría a su padre molesto por verlo temeroso, vamos que el gigantesco hombre lo hace saber a cada rato que ve sus actitudes. Es decepcionante para la Familia, que sea tan cobarde cuando a su edad su padre hizo treinta mil cosas que no vienen a cuento. No sabe a qué teme más en este momento, sí al bosque y estar solo o que su padre se entere que se perdió y lo vea como un simple niño inútil y patético.

Ay por dios, mejor llorar ahora que cuando lo esté regañando y castigando por un mes...

Un fríos muy curioso se hizo presente, incluso una pequeña y suave nevada caía sobre el lloroso niño, el viento ahora suave y calmo. Estudio su mano y tocó el pequeño copo, riendo por lo bajo sin razón. Le recuerda bastante a unas historias que en lo personal creía, al igual que una reducida cantidad de niños.

— Al menos se te han ido las ganas de llorar. —aun abrazando sus piernas con un brazo mira al frente, de donde provino la voz en tono alegre y un tanto juguetón.

—Tu...

— ¿Me puedes ver? Eso mejora las cosas —un par de pasos más se acerca al ojiverde, el niño se lo queda mirando a los ojos con fijeza, entre curioso y tímido —. ¿Estás perdido? No he visto adultos tan adentro de este bosque... ¿Tienes miedo? —pregunta con suavidad, acunclillándose frente a él, con el bastón de madera apoyado en su hombro. Asiente lentamente —. No está mal tener miedo, tampoco llorar por eso...

— Papá dice que los niños no lloran... —moquea viendo a otro lado.

—Incluso los adultos aburridos como tu papá lloran y tienen miedo. Pero tú eres un niño, así que preocúpate por divertirte.

El albino dio un largo respiro frío que golpeó directamente contra el rostro del niño de cabello castaño, el cual empezó a reírse y sin dificultad fue jalado por el albino, logrando que se levantara y así juntos comenzaron a jugar. En ese momento toda preocupación paso a un plano lejano, pues en lo que enfoca su atención es en continuar persiguiendo a albino personaje a través de los árboles, caerse no significó una molestia cuando siendo una situación normal habría como mínimo llorado.

—Es bueno saber que puedes divertirte—comenta parado en la rama de un árbol—. ¿Me dirías tu nombre? A diferencia de Tooth o North yo no tengo una lista con todos los niños del mundo.

—M-Me llamo Hiccup —responde al instante, su voz fina y un tanto rasposa por los jadeos de cansancio parece hacerle un poco de gracia al albino—. ¿Tu como...?

—Tu sabes mi nombre, de otro modo no podrías verme —da un pequeño salto para caer al suelo lentamente, como si de un ligero copo de nieve se tratara —. Así que puedes decirlo, no hay nadie más viendo si es que temes ser tachado de loco por decirlo.

—... ¿Jack Frost?

—¡Bingo! —reducida nevada cae sobre Hiccup a modo de celebración —. Es lindo que creas en mí, no muchos lo hacen. Aunque sería muy divertido seguir jugando, no es buena idea que pases toda la noche metido en un bosque donde tu flacucho cuerpo tiemble igual a una gelatina—aquella metáfora hizo a Hiccup sonrojar, no se había dado cuenta de que realmente se está congelando —. así que te ayudaré a volver a tu casa antes de que el sol salga, tus padres estarán muy preocupados.

—Pero yo no sé cómo llegar a mi casa...

—Ahí tenemos un problema, soy un espíritu no un perro rastreador—pone el cayado en sus hombros, viendo al cielo con aire pensativo por unos momentos —. Sea como sea te llevare a casa. Ven, tengo una idea. —tomo la mano de Hiccup, comenzando a guiarlo por el bosque nevado.

Hiccup lo observaba con una fascinación impresionante, se sentía como en un sueño, uno muy bello en el que Jack Frost lo está ayudando a volver a su hogar —quedando en duda si el bosque es peor que su casa ya que estamos—. Es demasiado perfecto como para ser real, en realidad es demasiado fantasioso para ser real. Jack, su cabello blanco, como salta, flota, crea nieve, sus ojos azules a poco de parecer agua antártica, sus ganas de ayudarlo a pesar de ser... él.

No había quien no lo criticara a pesar de su corta edad, quizás fuera culpa del estigma que su padre creó, pues todos a esta baja altura esperan mucho más de él, incluso y aunque no considero hasta ahora, haberlo dejado en el bosque para que regresara a casa podía ser una prueba para él. Su entorno completo es tan complicado... por su infantil cabeza aparecen pensamientos para nada recomendados y el apretón que dio a la fría mano que lo guiar hizo prestar atención al guardián.

—Hey, no te preocupes, estarás pronto en casa—la disminución de ánimos hizo saber que esto era precisamente el problema y nada bueno puede salir de ello. Acunclillandose frente a él levanta el mentón del niño con delicadeza —. ¿No quieres volver a casa?

—Es que... mi mama y mi papá...

—Supongo que no se llevan el premio a mejores padres. Escucha, eres un niño aún, si sientes que va mal, tienes problemas o miedo, los guardianes estarán ahí para ti y hacer feliz tu infancia —asegura con amable sonrisa—. Tan solo debes creer en nosotros, creer en mí y tendrás siempre alguien ayudando. —Hiccup asintió moqueando. Antes de levantarse Hiccup tomó nuevamente la mano de Jack.

— ¿Tú me ayudarías...?

—Por supuesto ~ Siempre que creas en mí y estés triste tendrás un día nevado para subjefe el ánimo. —asegura con radiante y perlada sonrisa.

La caminata se hizo hasta bastante profundo en el bosque, ninguna animal les prestaba atención, tan solo continuaban con su camino y a pesar de verse escalofriante, se sentía tranquilo y agradable. Jack lo cargo y saltó dentro de un enorme claro donde lo único resaltante es una especie de pequeño lago y una entrada a una cueva hecha de grises rocas.

— ¡Tooooothless! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con alguien! —una vez de regreso en el suelo, Hiccup se escondió tras Jack por lo que broto de entre la negrura. Ni siquiera pudo verlo en realidad, solo es capaz de ver un par de grandes y brillantes ojos en color verde tóxico—. Es un niño, no te va a matar.

— ¿Que es e-eso?

Se puso pálido, sus pecas perdieron su color por el miedo de ver a una especie de... ¿Dragon? Se podía apreciar apenas por la luz tenue de la luna que resplandece. El rugido que este dio, capaz de alborotar su cabello solo logro espantar a su de por sí cobarde espíritu. Que se acercara y Jack lo empujara hacia el casi propicia su llanto nuevamente.

—Tranquilo solo te va a oler, no hará nada malo—aun cuando es Jack quien lo dice no puede tranquilizarse, un bicho que tiene pinta de dragón o de lagartija gigante no es precisamente motivador o reconfortante—. Deberías acariciarlo, eso haría que le caigas mejor.

Jack siguió insistiendo, dando pequeños empujones con la intención de animarlo a avanzar. En ese momento de ciega confianza a consecuencia de más opiniones y opciones se acercó unos cuantos pasos, de la misma manera que la misteriosa criatura que olisquea a cierta distancia. Estiró la temblorosa mano con la intención de acariciar el hocico de la oscura criatura, su gruñido lo hace encogerse, estirando su pequeña palma con mayor dudar y temor.

Una risita por parte de Jack junto a la sensación escamosa y fría lo obliga a mirar al frente, notando que el dragón había culminado aquello dejándose tocar. Si pudiera, se desmayaría de la impresión que causaba esto, pensó que arrancaría su mano de un mordisco como mínimo. Jack tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera y el cayado apoyado en su hombro.

—Eres el único al que he visto que permita acariciar, al resto lo ha mordido—la mueca que hizo Hiccup lo hizo reír divertido—. Pero mira lo bueno, él va a ayudarte a volver a casa. —da unas cuantas palmaditas al Dragón.

— ¿Dis-disculpa?

—él puede saber dónde está tu casa, rastrearla a través de ti.

Hiccup fue puesto en el lomo del oscuro Dragón, que da un suave aleteo con sus alas y así saber que no tiene problema algunos para volar teniendo al niño encima —Se llama Toothless, siempre que no lo golpees estarás bien—. Asegura palmeando la espalda del niño, que no hizo más que abrazar con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de Toothless — aunque cuidado con eso ya que le tocas un nervio y dudo que quieras caer desde tan alto —.

—Me quiero bajAAAAAAAHHH

El impulso que se dio bastó para que se aferrara a Toothless, el cual ruge al alzar vuelo. Apenas abrió un poco los ojos se percató en que Jack estaba volando justo al lado, sonriendo divertido y saltando en la copa de algunos altos pinos. Sin darse cuenta, el albino estaba en pie en el lomo de Toothless.

— ¿Ya ves que no da tanto miedo? — comenta y Hiccup traga grueso. Jack se dejó caer y en un descenso horroroso, Toothless aparentemente se decidió a jugar con el albino, olvidándose de su persona como pasajero o al menos esa fue la impresión que su temor a la muerte dio.

Sin embargo llegado cierto momento empezó a reírse, separándose apenas de la piel escamosa y oscura para disfrutar de lo que pasa, de la brisa y la sensación de adrenalina que proporcionaba. Dio un pequeño tirón a Toothless, logrando que girara y evitar un golpe contra una roca apenas notable.

— ¡WOHO! —exclamó lleno de emoción, alzando los brazos al firmamento de oscuro color. Toothless dio un gruñido un tanto más agudo, girando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por un instante en gesto de aprobación.

De alguna forma acabaron jugando a ver quién volaba más rápido, esquivando la burra cantidad de rocas y árboles que se quedaban en su camino. Sin embargo el momento se arruinó por completo cuando volando verticalmente para hacer una gracia, Toothless dejó de sentir el peso en su lomo y el grito que se escucha lo hace ver abajo. Hiccup grita de la forma en que su vida depende, cerrando los ojos con tal fuerza que su rostro duele.

El frío acogedor y tranquilizante permite al niño percatarse de que el viento ya no golpea su rostro con brutalidad y más importante, la gravedad no intenta jalarlo al suelo y muerte; sus ojos se clavaron en quien en brazos lo sostiene, silbando y soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones por el susto que tuvo al momento de ver al infante en plena caída libre.

—Muy bien, eso estuvo muy cerca y estuvo muy feo. —suspira pesadamente, frente a ellos se quedó Toothless, ligeros sonidos salen de su hocico—. Ya sé que no fue culpa tuya y agradece que estoy aquí o quien sabe que tan malo hubiera sido el resultado de esto... en fin, creo que nos distrajimos lo suficiente, hora de llevarte finalmente a casa.

Tal como lo dijo se hizo, aunque Toothless igual que el albino hacían una que otra juguetona pirueta en el aire. Al momento de aterrizar y ver la entrada de su casa el manojo de temor, inseguridad y cobardía se hizo sentir en su persona con doloroso énfasis. Se quedó en el zaguán de la vivienda, con una mano temblorosa ante el intento de tocar el timbre.

— ¿Qué esperas? Dentro deben estar muy preocupados por ti. —incita Jack con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

—Es que... yo no... ¿Podemos seguir jugando? —preguntó con esperanza de que su respuesta fuese afirmativa y pudiera huir de su hogar momentáneamente al menos.

—Aunque me fascinaría... No creo que eso se pueda hacer hoy Hiccup—la puerta de la vivienda se abre y Hiccup voltea, topándose con la sorprendida mirada de su madre y su padre—. Nos vemos otro día Hiccup~

— ¡No! ¡Regre-!

— ¡Hiccup! ¿¡En donde estabas!? —exclama su madre zarandeándolo, los ojos verdes de Hiccup no se fijan ni un instante en Valka, sino que intenta hallar nuevamente al invernal espíritu.

—Estuvimos buscándote toda la tarde y los guardabosques no te encontraban—Stoick no tardó en unirse al interrogatorio sin fruto alguno. Puesto que el niño no dice nada, suspira—. Al menos regresaste bien a casa, también solo...

— ¡No vine solo, él me acompaño! —Valka y Stoick se vieron entre sí.

— ¿Quién?

—Jack, Jack Frost me trajo, me subió a un dragón que se llama... Chimuelo o algo así—las caras de sus padres hacen saber que no creen ni una sola de las palabras que salen de su boca en este instante—. Me caí de su lomo y Jack me atrapo y-

—Creo que tienes mucha hambre y frío, mejor vamos dentro. —sugiere Valka tomándolo de la mano y tirando de este para que entre. Hiccup siguió viendo atrás, el fino camino de escarcha en el suelo y en las plantas hacía saber por dónde se había ido el albino.

Como tal, no recibió reprimenda por lo ocurrido esa noche, por lo que sí estaba siendo regañado y castigado casi cada dos por tres, es por hablar e intentar convencer a sus padres de que de hecho, fue Jack quien lo salvó de morir de hipotermia o perderse por siempre en el bosque sin capacidad de volver, considerando lo profundo que estaba no es una exageración.

Se los ha dicho de todas las maneras posible, lo ha descrito y cuando hablaba de Toothless que decir, estaban a poco de mandarlo a un manicomio o mínimo un psiquiatra para curar la imagen desbordante del niño. Los dibujaba, describía, hacía de todo por hacer ver que hablaba muy enserio, pero de nada, _nada_ sirvieron sus esfuerzos.

Llegados a cierto punto tiró la toalla al respecto, obviamente tampoco respondía a las preguntas de cómo salió del bosque a esas horas y llego a casa siendo a casi seis malditos kilómetros de la entrada a la arboleda.

Sin embargo, Hiccup puede contarse como uno de los niños más extraños o curiosos que existen pues a sus doce años aún tenía la certeza de la existencia del par que lo ayudo y más aún de todos los espíritus festivos y fantásticos. Bunny Easter, Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, creía en todos ellos y siguió haciéndolo a medida que crecía aún más.

Sus amistades se tornaron en su contra de forma metafórica, pues con ciertos años comenzaron las burlas por su supuestamente infantil imaginación, mofándose al preguntar si ha visto al pie grande y otras criaturas varias que llenan la lista de creencias "reales" de la niñez.

Esto no pudo importarle menos, sencillamente continuó firme en sus propios ideales sabía que existían, los vio, los tocó y habló con ellos, punto final al respecto; Sus ganas de hacer ver que realmente existían lo llevó directo h hacer algo muy simple para un ratón de biblioteca como él: ponerse a leer al respecto.

Esto no supuso un verdadero problema hasta que llegó la pesadilla que encarniza entrar a la Universidad... Con una carrera que tus padres no aprobaran en un millón de años. Stoick tenía para su hijo marcada la meta de que estudiara economía, administración de empresas, incluso se conformaría con que estudiara arquitectura considerando la capacidad que ha demostrado en el campo...

Pero Hiccup escogió literatura.

No basto con ello, sino que también estudiaba física por motivos que desconocían todos a estas alturas de la vida. Fue regañado, casi golpeado, amenazado y entre otros para que retirara y escogiera alguna de las carreras anteriormente nombradas... No sirvió para nada pues Hiccup el terco Haddock decidió hacer por primera vez lo que él quería.

Se mudó, a mitad de la noche cabe destacar, a un departamento no tan grande y cercano a la universidad donde podía estar perfectamente tranquilo con lo que quiere hacer y dejar fluir su ya marcada obsesión por ver nuevamente a Jack Frost y el Dragón Toothless.

Diecinueve años y esta es su mayor meta de vida, el muchacho promete... Si como no.

* * *

—Para la próxima semana espero que mejoren sus ensayos, caí muero de aburrimiento leyéndolos—las quejas por las calificaciones que están siendo entregadas se extienden hasta en el pasillo fuera del aula—Y... ¿Hiccup Haddock?

Alzó la cabeza, apenas se había percatado de que lo habían llamado. Recogiendo sus cosas con la mayor prisa y cuidado posible -actitudes que juntas no llevan ni a una ni al otra-. Se encamino a donde el profesor lo había llamado, tomando el informe que este tiende. Suspiro aliviado de ver una B más en la hoja.

—Curioso tema el que escogió abordar en este ensayo... Realmente el único que quiso abarcarlo. —admite el hombre, uno bastante joven de cabello café al igual que sus ojos, grandes y redondeados.

—Pensé que así era mejor. —se excusa guardando el ensayo en su bolso.

—Jack Frost, su leyenda apenas se sabe en pequeñas regiones donde no se tiende a escribir al respecto, sino cantarse—comenta y Hiccup da una risita nerviosa... Precisamente fue a uno de esos lugares, pues era de donde venia su familia, antiguamente vikinga a mucha honra con una larguísima línea de sucesión—. Me sorprende que siquiera lo conozca.

—Experiencias de la niñez—sonríe con timidez—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Solo curiosidad... ¿Alguna otra leyenda que quieras conversar en próximos ensayos? El tuyo es el único que me entretuvo, pareces sentirlo bastante. —comenta con tono un tanto enigmático.

—Si encuentro algo de dragones negros y ojos verdes... —susurra por lo bajo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Na-nada... me tengo que ir, tengo clase. Hasta el jueves Profesor James. —salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar

—Es Jamie ¿Acaso es tan complicado de decir? —suspira con una especie de puchero, se tomó al libertad de ir a examinar donde estuvo sentado hasta hace poco su estudiante. Tal como suele pasar, por andar con prisa dejo olvidada una carpeta llena de hojas.

Ensayos, cuentas, ejercicios de física que escapan a su entendimiento y por último un par de hojas llenas de dibujos en exceso detallados de un dragón negro de grandes ojos verdes y un muy conocido albino de ojos azules. Aguanto la risa y cerro el folio, se lo entregaría en la próxima clase.

...

— ¿Algo divertido en al universidad? Eso si que no te lo creo, creo que es más imposible que aun a tus treinta años puedas verme.

—Estudie y vivo de dar clases en una facultad de humanidades, podría ver unicornios si así lo quisiera. —afirma con mofa, sentado en el techo de la gran vivienda y teniendo a su lado al guardián de la diversión: Jack Frost.

Nunca lo olvidó, era como un amigo muy querido que veía cada cierto tiempo y eso lo hacía mantener la fe viva a diferencia de otros muchos conocidos que parecen haber olvidado que de hecho, lo vieron. En enfrentamiento contra aquel oscuro personaje en el cual si evita pensar e intenta olvidar.

Se sentía afortunado y congraciado con la vida, hasta ahora no conoce a nadie que tenga su capacidad de ver a los personajes festivos y guardianes de la infancia. Aunque claro, Jack es al que ve más seguido a pesar de todo y por ello el albino sabe como lleva Jamie su vida.

Tiene esposa, una adorable hija de dos años que puede verlo y muy posiblemente cuando crezca hará guerra de bolas de nieve con ella; trabaja como profesor de Literatura regionalista, griega entre otros tipos que de momento no recuerda y posiblemente nunca lo haría... Es un adulto hecho y derecho que aún recibe regalos de Santa Claus y come Easter Egg.

 _Adorable._

—Esto es de uno de mis alumnos, pensé que podría interesarte. —Jack toma la hoja que Jamie saca de una carpeta, alza una ceja, girando un poco la hoja.

—Ja-ja ¿para qué hiciste esto? ¿Y cuando viste a Toothless? No recuerdo haberte llevado hasta allá y no suele salir del bosque... o dejarse ver como es.

— ¿Qué sentido tendría que yo haga eso? Ya lo dije, uno de mis alumnos lo hizo, de hecho, hizo un muy buen ensayo sobre ti—la cara de Jack decía claramente que no entendía ni que era un ensayo—. Hablaba de tu leyenda desde el punto de vista de las tribus vikingas ¿Qué tan viejo eres? Acabe sorprendido de que te conozcan.

—En realidad no tengo idea y muchos hablaban de mí, tan solo que no creían en mí, eran chisme de ancianos—se encoge de hombros distraídos—. ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Un alumno de tercer semestre, Hiccup Haddock. —Jack entrecierra los ojos, intentando hacer memoria, algo que nunca a sido lo suyo a decir verdad. A su mente llega un recuerdo muy vago de un niño llamado de ese modo.

—En la universidad se supone que todos sobrepasan la mayoría de edad ¿No? —Jamie asintió —. Hiccup ... es un nombre demasiado extraño como para que dos personas lo tengan... Quizás vaya a ver si es él. —entrega la hoja que se encuentra rígida por la cristalización parcial que lleva.

Jamie alzo una ceja curioso por aquella reacción, esperaba más risa o alguna especie de alegría por saber que al menos su nombre se hace sentir con débil fuerza, pero lo hace, sin embargo luce entre extrañado y pensativo ¿Que pasa por su mente? Es un misterio, hasta la fecha pensó que al menos el ochenta por ciento de esta solo tenía nieve y aparentemente no es así.

* * *

—Hay mucha casa, muchos muebles, lamparas, piso y cojines... ¿¡Por qué justo debes echarte ahí!?

Aun cuando armaba un gran melodrama muy típico de su carácter, el animal que está siendo regañado no hace ni un esfuerzo por levantarse, en realidad se estira en donde está con el plan de seguir durmiendo. Se resolvió todo el cabello con frustración por la poca obediencia de su mascota. Usando una antigua y ancestral técnica logra apartarlo, esta técnica era simplemente jugar mucho con un envoltorio y hacer creer al gato que es comida para el.

—Ah~ Perfecto, ahora...

Estuvo toda la tarde visco, uno de sus ojos se concentraba en leer y el otro en asegurarse de que lo dibujado en la tableta gráfica está de hecho bien. Aunque no recordaba absolutamente de lo que acaba de leer, apenas sabe que trata de rusos t poco más. Examina el dibujo en pantalla: simple, común, no muy detallado, pero es lo que pidieron y no se saldría de lo que ordenaron.

De eso vive a fin de cuentas.

Dibujaba para liberar las ideas de su cabeza, no tenía por meta ser artista o similar, pero a falta de sustento de sus padres recurría al sagrado internet para mantenerse a flote y a su gata, Lynn, de pelaje negro y ojos verdes opacos. Aunque le hizo curiosidad, no preguntó a la compradora porque pedía un retrato de Jack Frost, suponía que se trataba de una estudiante en su situación.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla jugando con el lápiz táctil en sus dedos, tenía hambre, fastidio de cocinar por su cuenta y apenas dinero que daria algo decente de comer... pero ¿Qué importa? Tiene hambre, ya luego se preocuparía por las consecuencias de llenar su estómago con complejo de agujero negro.

Dicho y hecho sin prisa llegó al primer lugar de comida rápida que se cruzó y compró una hamburguesa, agradeciendo que quién atendía a esa hora era una de sus compañeras de clase, una muchacha de cabello negro y mechas grises... debería seguir su ejemplo y buscar un empleo decente.

Pero el maldito tiempo no alcanza, no cuando estudias Física y literatura al mismo tiempo.

Observó la entrada al bosque, al menos la rural y no la hecha por el estado. Otra cuestión beneficiosa de alejarse de sus padres es que tenía más cerca este lugar. Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y vio el mapa que tenía en una de las hojas... No podía tener más tachones.

Se había metido ahí más veces de las que podía contar, perdiéndose y siendo encontrado por algún guardabosques por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. No lo encontraba, ese pequeño claro que recordaba tan perfectamente...

—Mañana no hay clases... puedo romperme algo con la conciencia limpia. —suspira guardando la libreta en su pantalón y tirando a un lado el papel de la hamburguesa que comió de dos mordiscos. Tan oscuro como de costumbre fue recibido en la gran arboleda.

 _-_ _Da mucho miedo este lugar ¿No lo crees?_ _-_

Sacudió la cabeza, no es la primera vez que escucha esa voz.

 _-_ _Estando solo...sin nadie que te pueda ayudar... Es como si las sombras te tragaran_ _-_

Frunció el entrecejo y movió la mano frente a sí para ahuyentar al insecto que revolotea frente a él. Su pulso se acelera de manera paulatina, mientras más susurros aparecen en la negrura que también es su mente.

 _Nadie se daría cuenta de la muerte de un fracasado como tú ¿No te asusta? Morir... aquí... solo... De la manera tan patética como has vivido hasta ahora..._

— _Morir..._

 _-_ _Y lo peor de todo, quedando como un simple loco, a final de cuentas... Jack Frost no existe_ _-_

—Existe, yo lo vi. —bufa andando de a zancadas e intentando ignorar el miedo que se agolpo en su cabeza _¿Qué pasaba si aquello es verdad?_ Si todo fue un sueño...

Un relincho lo hace mirar al frente, muy lentamente un caballo de brillantes ojos amarillos y extraña fisonomía se acerca. Cuando volvió a relinchar y levantarse en dos aptas para iniciar su galope, Hiccup comenzó a correr a un lado para evitar al extraño animal.

Al girar su mirada se fijó que más de uno lo perseguían, con mayor prisa y agradeciendo sus piernas largas logró marcar una gran distancia entre sus persecutores y él. El problema vino en que frente a él, de la nada y primero como una estela de arena negra se hicieron presentes. Tomando un nuevo desvío continúo corriendo hasta que-

— ¡AAAAYYY! —acabo de boca en el suelo, soba su cabeza una vez se sienta a duras penas, alza la mirada los corceles de extraño material bajan en el muro vertical sin dificultad—. ¡NO PUEDE SER ESTO! —reanuda su huida a pesar del pequeño hilo de sangre que baja por su frente, sin prestar atención a donde está.

Un sonido rarísimo llegó a sus oídos cuando cerró los ojos, pegado a la roca que delimita el lugar. Abrió los ojos por el espectáculo de luces en un inicio azules y volviéndose rojas, quemando a los caballos que comienzan a irse con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron. Con una mano en el pecho gira a la derecha por el sonido de olfateo y aire en su oreja.

— ¡AY DIOSES! —cae al suelo por segunda vez en la noche, con el corazón intentado escapar de su pecho. Su rostro asombrado a cualquiera le resultaría gracioso—. Tooth... ¿Toothless? —pregunta impresionado.

El dragón de oscuras escamas ladea la cabeza, sus pupilas casi redondas lo analizan y seguido, toma lugar en sus dos patas traseras de muy cómica manera. Hiccup se incorpora y con lentitud acerca su mano hasta finalmente tocarlo.

— ¡De verdad eres tú! —exclamó lanzándose a abrazarlo y tumbándolo en el proceso. Es rodeado por las alas y patas del dragón—. Estaba a punto de... pensar que todo era un sueño... y... —unos gorgoreos de Toothless lo hicieron mirarlo, este tenía lo que se supone era una sonrisa, mostrando sus encías y por fin dando razón al nombre. Dio un largo suspiro, mejor dejaría aquello para después—. Pero si tu estás aquí... ¿Dónde está Jack?

Necesitaba verlo a él también, abrazarlo como mínimo para saber que realmente sus días más tristes, pero llenos de nieve, fueron por lo que este había dicho...

 _-_ _Te das demasiada importancia, pequeño e insignificante muchacho.._ _._ _-_

Toothless afilo su mirada a espaldas de Hiccup, viendo aquel caballo de sombras que permanece en su lugar.

* * *

Trataba de prestar atención a la clase, intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero ver por la ventana al dragón de escamas negras saltando de un lado a otro tras unas mariposas lo tenía alterado. Para empezar...

 ** _¿¡Como coño no lo veían!?_**

Es un dragón que mide más de ocho metros de largo y aunque no es en exceso alto... ¡ES UN MALDITO DRAGÓN! Sea o no el más espectacular que se puede venir a la mente de alguien, es una lagartija escupe fuego voluminosa que todos pasan por alto. Al menos eso aparentaba a simple vista, su profesor estaba más inquieto que nunca, parecía a nada de un ataque.

Por alguna razón que también desconoce, tiene la sensación de que su profesor si nota a Toothless, pero... ¿Por qué él? Es más ¿Por qué los demás no? Esto era demasiado confuso incluso para él. Quizás por el frío tan jodidamente fuerte que hace hoy las neuronas no funcionan de buena manera, quería huir de ese salón ya.

 _-_ _Tal vez ni siquiera es real ¿Has pensado en un manicomio? Medicación... Desaparecerte de la faz con el resto de indeseables_ _-_

—Joven Haddock.

— ¿¡SI!? —se levantó de golpe asustado, percatandose de que el salón está vacío—. Pres-presté atención a la clase, se lo juro.

—No es eso por lo que te llame, pero me tranquiliza—se aguanta la pequeña risa que quería salir por la cara de susto del menor—. Aunque a la próxima, evite traerlo, puede romper la ventana y no es bonito cortarme—Hiccup alzo una ceja con extrañeza por la acotación, Toothless ya no estaba frente a la ventana cabe destacar—. Por otro lado, traje a alguien que quisiera hablar con usted.

— ¿Conmigo? —su capacidad de poner muecas asesinaría la seriedad y Jamie señaló arriba con un dedo y Hiccup siguió el dedo con la mirada.

—Me muero de aburrimiento aquí ¿Cómo soportas dar clases cada maldito día? Creo que me morí por segunda vez—bufa quién da un pequeño salto de la viga en la destaca el montón de escarcha blanca—. Hola chi- Grandulón. —saluda con la mano y Hiccup apenas devuelve el gesto con expresión incrédula. Jamie silbó.

—Se cuando estoy sobrando así que pasen un buen rato antes de que vengan a limpiar. —despide Jamie saliendo a relativa prisa del aula. Hiccup seguía con la misma cara de imbécil que hasta hace unos minutos y Jack da unos cuantos toquecitos al suelo con su cayado.

—Realmente has crecido mucho, mi capacidad para llevar bien la cuenta del tiempo es pésima así que- O-oye tranquilo ...

Palmeó la espalda del joven que tiene la intención de dejarlo sin aire como mínimo. Lo que a Jack se le hace extraño del momento no es tan solo que Hiccup sea alrededor del cuádruple de grande de lo que fue, tendrá mala memoria pero al menos la sensación de haberlo cargado en brazos quedo; no solo su tamaño sino el resalte a hacerse cuenta de que Hiccup es alrededor de tres siglos más joven y lo supera en todo aspecto.

Maldita vida de espíritu incapaz de cambiar.

Por otro lado, lo sorprende que Hiccup está llorando, no esperaba esa clase de reacción, apenas sorpresa y poco más, pero llegar al llanto es completamente inverosímil para el albino. Tras más pequeñas palmadas de Jack, Hiccup tomó distancia, queda a discusión si un hombre como el llorando se ve tierno o hasta cierto punto, dramático por el evento que incita al llanto.

—Te ves bastante bien, me alegra saber que has crecido y tengas una vida tranquila —asegura con genuina sonrisa, apoyado de puntas en el arco del cayado. Hiccup limpia las gotas saladas que se deslizan por sus pecosas mejillas—. Aunque es muy-

— ¿Por qué más nunca apareciste? Tengo... prácticamente toda la vida estando seguro de que existes pero jamás volviste a verme. —decirlo de dientes para afuera sonaba como un reclamo de pareja o madre obstinada. Jack miró a un lado un momento.

—Fui muchas veces, normalmente estabas dormido o no estabas así que en general quien faltaba eras tu —Hiccup acabó sonrojándose ¿Entonces si se acordó de él? —. Pero ¡Hey! Que hasta hace poco seguía haciendo nevar en tu casa por sobre las demás, asumo que aun tienes problemas con tus padres.

—Pues...

 _-_ _Siente lástima por ti ¿Quién no la tendría? Sabiendo lo patético que eres con tu solo existir_ _-_

—… Digamos que no es muy normal que un hombre de veinte años asegure la existencia de Jack Frost y un Dragón con el "genial" nombre de Toothless —Jack dio un silbido—. No creo que logre limar asperezas con mis padres jamás.

—Eso es cierto, pero mira el lado positivo... ¡Estoy aquí! Puedo ir a congelar la barba de tu papá si quieres, una pequeña recompensa por los años perdidos y no haberme dado cuenta de que aun crees en mi—ofrece estando con los pies en el suelo de nueva cuenta—. Incluso pedir a Toothless que haga una pequeña fogata en el jardín ... antes de que la Luna nos vea y de alguna forma nos regañe. —Hiccup no entendió lo último que dijo, lo que sí ocurrió es que un atisbo de risa salió de sus labios, tomando su bolso y poniéndoselo en el hombro.

—No hace falta, con demostrar de forma sencilla que existes podría callarlos a todos...

—Eso se arregla muy fácil y rápido.

De un tirón fue lanzado por la ventana, abierta por motivos desconocidos. El golpe contra el suelo jamás llego, sino la fría sensación de tener frío en la espalda. Vio a todos lados, las personas se lo quedaban viendo con cierto espanto, su siguiente objetivo fue ver atrás, encontrando una bajada de hielo desde la ventana hasta el suelo, que impidió que se matara.

—Bien, ya que hay que hacer cosas impresionantes. —Jack clavó su cayado en el suelo y la verde grama se empezó a cubrir por la nieve que cae del repentinamente nublado cielo. Toothless sacaba la lengua para tomar los copos que caían.

—Es-esto es...

— ¿Impresionante? Lo sé ¿Jugamos? —ofrece formando una bola de nieve en su mano.

Antes de responder, un maremoto de gente fue a preguntar que pasaba, como si él fuese el epicentro y es que estaba justo en el lugar donde se originaba el hielo extraño. La sorpresa en su rostro por la forma en que atraviesan a Jack como si este fuera un imple espectro lo dejo sin palabras. Pasando de entre la gente toma a Jack de la muñeca y lo jala hasta dentro de los jardines de la universidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿No querías que...?

— ¡Todos te atraviesan!

—Obviamente, son adultos.

— ¿Y...? —esperaba respuestas claras, no a medias.

—Hiccup, soy un _Childhood Guardian_ , a menos que los niños crean en mí no podrán verme, pero se limita ahí, los adultos no pueden hacerlo. Por eso estoy sorprendido de que tu puedas. —explica metiendo las manos en su sudadera, Hiccup se llevó una mano la cabeza, procesando con dificultad lo que acaban de decirle

 _-_ _¿Ves? Incluso en esto eres defectuoso, menuda pena de humano eres..._ _-_

Jack ladeo la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo por lo que veía a lo lejos, aprecia un caballo de pesadilla, pero... ¿Por qué? No había niños cerca y tampoco esta cerca de ser de noche como para justificar su presencia.

—Aunque, tampoco tiene nada de malo, supongo que eres igual que Jamie, es un viejo y aún recibe regalos de Santa. —comenta para sacar a Hiccup de sus pensamientos, lográndolo de manera tan perfecta que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

—Tu y... el profesor se conoce... Oh... —se acabó poniendo colorado, esperaba que no hablara de su ensayo, se moriría de vergüenza si así era.

—Desde que tiene diez años, tuvimos buenos ratos—sonríe, causando caos en el de por si desastroso ojiverde—. Ya se me ocurrió una idea, Toothless. —hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el dragón se llevó por en medio al muchacho, subiéndolo a fuerza a su lomo para empezar a volar.

Técnicamente un secuestro.

* * *

—Ah~ Realmente este lugar es espectacular. —ronronea Jack echado en al nieve, complacido. Hiccup tiritaba, no estaba precisamente listo para soportar este clima natural de la maldita colina más alta que se toparon.

Admitiría que se había puesto a jugar con Jack como si tuvieran diez años los dos, lanzándose nieve, siendo aplastados por Toothless que aparentemente tenía por meta asfixiarlo; comieron pescado que el dragón había pescado de a saber dónde y de un solo suspiro cocino.

En principio quiso que lo comiera crudo ya que hablamos sobre eso...

El problema ahora venía a que estando cansado quiere tirarse a descansar en algún lado, pero con tanta helada nieve se complica la materia. Jack podía hacerlo, él no sentía frío por ser prácticamente el frío mismo, pero su mortal y humana persona si y acabaría con cuatro resfriados, pulmonías y quién sabe cuanta cosa más sufriría.

Optando por usar a Toothless como soporte por fin se da el lujo de relajarse, Jack lo imita, con el cayado sobre sus piernas. Hiccup se preguntó porque no lo soltaba en ningún momento, quizás le respondería si pregunta...

—Aun me cuesta hacer cosas sin él, pero puedo hacerlo—responde sin dar mucho rodeo al respecto—. También es... como una especie de extremidad más, se ha vuelto como un tercer brazo.

—Ya veo... Dijiste que eras un guardián... ¿Él también? —pregunta curioso, viendo al dragón por un momento.

— ¿Él? Para nada, solo hay cinco guardianes de la infancia incluyéndome. Sin embargo hay muchos espíritus por ahí. Mother, Toothless... cada uno cumple una función. —hacia pequeños mimos a la bestia que está a nada de dormirse.

— ¿Entonces qué puede hacer?

—Esconde a las criaturas de la vista humana. Unicornios, dragones, hipocampos... Todo lo que corra riesgo por la humanidad. —resume y Toothless da un suave rugido. Hiccup ladea la cabeza.

—Eso sí que es impresionante... —murmura incapaz de romper el silencio que se instaló poco después, con una pequeña pregunta en mente.

¿Por qué Jack hablaba de todo esto? No encontraba motivo para compartir la información con él. Lo que no pensaba es que, realmente si lo sabía o no era imposible que causara un mal y por ello no existía razón por la cual no responder a sus curiosidades, buscando de satisfacerlo.

Aunque también puede llamarse una virtud, es capaz de sentir los estados de ánimo de quienes lo rodean, por ello se le hacía fácil saber a cuáles niños alegrar con urgencia. Es como si esa sensación que ellos emanan lo llenara de energía. Bien, el problema por el cual se menciona esto es que... Hiccup emana aquella sensación que llega a ser hiriente para su persona.

Pensó que pasar un rato con él lo ayudaría a sentirse feliz, pero no, parecía hacerse incluso más fuerte. Se tomaría esto como meta personal, el invierno en otros países podía esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta, no en todos lados le tienen el mejor de los aprecios a su trabajo.

— ¿En quienes crees? Dudo que solo en mí, después de todo soy casi un... ¿Cero a la derecha? —no entendía ni recordaba ese dicho que Jamie le "mostró". Hiccup aunque entendió lo que quiso decir no pudo evitar reírse, su vena llena de números acabaría explotando.

—E-el cero a la izquierda es el que no vale. —corrigió viendo a otro lado. Jack hace un puchero.

—Tengo más de trescientos años, si antes no fui a la escuela, menos ahora para saber de aburridos números que no me servirán de nada. —se cruza de brazos alzando el mentón, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Lo siento —se cubre la boca, la situación le hace demasiada gracia—. Y con lo que dijiste... Santa muchas veces me ha dejado regalos y me topo con huevos de Easter...

—Oh... ¿Tooth Fairy? ¿Sandman? —Hiccup comenzó a hacer círculos en el suelo —. Bueno, te llevaré a conocerlos un día, Jamie habla con ellos la mayoría de días festivos—salta de su lugar estirando el cuerpo. Hiccup se mostró sorprendido por eso—. Aunque... ¿Crees en el Bogeyman? —pregunta con deje cauteloso.

—No ¿Ese también existe? —quería llegar a casa para hacer una lista con todos los seres que conformaban festividades e historias infantiles, saber cuáles son reales... Aunque que exista el Boogeyman no es precisamente algo que lo emocione.

— Si, pero solo es fuerte si temes a él. Supongo que me preocupo demasiado, hace un tiempo lo vencimos y no ha vuelto aparecer... Bien~ Te llevaremos de regreso, haré unas cuantas nevadas en la zona y nos veremos el fin de semana para presentarte a todos. —informa con el cayado en sus hombros.

 _-_ _Se va pronto para alejarse, quién sabe si en verdad vuelva. No es nada nuevo que te abandone_ _-_

Jack entrecerró los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo ese crecimiento en la deprimente sensación. Hiccup se levantó de donde estaba y con gestos un poco nerviosos se dirigió al espíritu del invierno —: Po-podemos vernos antes del fin de semana, hay un regalo que me gustaría darte—. Era mitad verdad, mitad mentira, la alegría que trajo la expresión de Jack no tuvo comparación.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? —en estos momentos no cuesta asimilar que es un niño de catorce años... desde hace trescientos años, pero catorce a final de cuenta.

—Aja, ven a mi casa mañana... quizá podamos hablar más, hay muchas cosas que me gustarían saber. —Jack se hacía el pensativo cuando en realidad ya tenía todas las ganas de ir a visitarlo.

 _-_ _¿No te duele tener que estar un rogando por su presencia? Ya me imagino lo mucho que se debe estar riendo de tu patético intento por acercarlo. Ah~ continua, quiero ver que tan imbécil quedarás._ _-_

—A-aunque si no quieres ir puedo esperar, n-no es la gran cosa.

 _-_ _Te acobardaste, nada nuevo ¿puedes intentar sorprenderme al menos?_ _-_

—Iré por la noche, Jamie ya me dijo a que hora sales de la universidad—Hiccup abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la respuesta—. Te veo mañana, Toothless llévalo, tengo que hacer algo por aquí.

El dragón hace movimientos con el hocico, como si lo imita hablando. Extendió sus alas y una vez Hiccup estuvo en su lomo se fue volando, haciendo piruetas con el universitario agarrándose y sonriendo. Jack alzo el cayado y lo volvió a bajar, tocando el suelo, donde una gran cantidad de gruesa escarcha atrapó algo.

—Nightmare... ¿Me seguiste a mí? —murmura a si mismo viendo a este, que trata de soltarse y relincha—. No creo... No podría tener menos miedo de Pitch... —vio en la misma dirección que sus dos compañeros de juego acaban de dirigirse. Con un golpe de su cayado destrozó al Nightmare y apoyo el cayado en su hombro.

Si se apuraba lo suficiente podría llegar con North...

* * *

Garabatea -y esto no debe tomarse de forma extremadamente literal-. En su cuaderno, Lynn descansaba recostada en su pierna y un plato sucio permanecía en el suelo a un metro de distancia aproximadamente. Quería jalarse los pelos de frustración, ya era tarde, el día iba a acabar y tenía más de cinco malditas horas esperando a que Jack apareciera.

Sería sincero, desde un inicio no tenía un regalo propiamente dicho y aquello fue tan solo una excusa para asegurarse de que vería al espíritu invernal nuevamente; tuvo que llegar a toda prisa y hacer algo que aunque se le da bien no es precisamente su actividad favorita: coser.

No tuvo mejor idea que hacer ropa para Jack, quizá como un reflejo extraño por la forma en que lo ve vestido.

Hecho a prisas y sin hacer un boceto en papel para guiarse logró hacerlo, mucho mejor de lo que espero y agradece a los dioses por ello. Cerró el cuaderno, decidido a ir a su cama a descansar y posiblemente maldecir su existencia de mierda incapaz de conseguir que un simple espectro creador de invierno cumpla su-

—Y-ya voy—el maullido de protesta de Lynn al perder su soporte se escuchó junto a los últimos golpecitos al cristal que tiene la ventana. La abrió de inmediato y una ola fría además hizo presente en su hogar—. Pensé que ya no vendrías.

—Por desgracia North no me da sus esferas para transportarme y tuve que venir volando de su taller a toda prisa para que me veas aquí donde estoy. —explica subiéndose a su cayado como parece ser una mala costumbre.

—Oh... Claro...

— ¿Y bien~? Podríamos salir a jugar después si así lo quieres ... aunque eres humano y ya es muy tarde.

—En realidad estaría muy feliz con solo quedarnos los dos aquí—murmura de forma queda.

Tomó una bolsa que había puesto sobre su escritorio y se la entregó a Jack. Este con una enorme sonrisa lo abrió, sacando su contenido. Hiccup no sabía cómo definir la cara que tenía, que demostraba su lenguaje corporal ante el presente. Dejó su cayado a un lado y tocaba con énfasis la tela.

—L-lo hice sin saber tu talla así que no estoy seguro de si-

—Es genial... —susurra impresionado—. ¿Enserio lo hiciste tú?

—Si...

—Me lo voy a probar.

Hiccup aguardó pacientemente a que el espíritu se cambiara de ropa, desde donde estaba podía verlo aun sin querer y apartaba la mirada por precaución, no vaya a ser que lo descubra analizando cada milímetro de piel desnuda. Es posible considerar esto algo enfermo tomando en cuenta la edad que aparenta Jack, sentir ese calorcito en su abdomen por la atracción física que el albino causaba en su persona.

Había sentido atracción por varias personas, usualmente rubias y ojos claros... Espera un segundo-

—Volar con esto se verá muuuuy dramático —ríe viéndose en un espejo. Con esa vestimenta puesta de fijaba en que realmente Jack es... Bajito y... tiene una especie de porte principesco, un príncipe travieso que huye de sus obligaciones si puede enfatizar—. Me pregunto que pensaran los demás al verme con esto...

— ¿S-si te gusta?

—Por supuesto que sí. Aunque siendo sincero no creo que sea lo mejor considerando lo que hago... La guardaré usarla en momentos especiales. —Hiccup apretó los labios.

 _-_ _Eh~ Vaya mentiroso es este Guardián, quiso decir que no le gusta y para no hacerte sentir mal expone lo contrario. Esa ropa seguramente quedara en la basura_ _-_

Jack entrecerró los ojos por la sombra que parecía agrandarse a espaldas de Hiccup, como un espectro casi maligno. El castaño sacudió la cabeza y con aire nervioso se apresuró a decir—: Puedo hacerte otro conjunto, uno que sea más cómodo—. ofrece con las manos sudorosas.

— ¿Enserio? Ya no quisiera molestarte, de verdad me gusto este...

 _-_ _Miente..._ _-_

—No es problema, de verdad. Puedo hacerlo ahora y vienes a buscarlo ma-

—Me quedaré para hacerte compañía, así será más divertido. —asegura con una enorme sonrisa que acabo enrojeciendo hasta la última peca en el rostro del adulto.

De verdad estuvo con él toda la noche, madrugada y parte de la mañana que estuvo haciendo la vestimenta, menos pesada, más fina y con la intención de hacer resaltar aquella pinta "principesca" que podía apreciar. Hablaron de toda tontería que a Hiccup le viniera a la cabeza, al menos ahora sabia que Jack si necesitaba dormir, no tanto como un humano, pero la necesidad seguía ahí al igual que comer.

Odiaba las zonas costeras con calor infernal, como congeló la madriguera de Bunnymund antes de Easter para hacerlo entrar en crisis, el relato de Pitch y como era su profesor hace más de quince años. No había mucha diferencia en realidad...

A pesar de haber terminado no pudo ver cómo quedó, el sueño acabó pasando factura. Jack que llevaba la nueva ropa lo arropó en donde estaba, asumió que tendría hambre al despertar y como irían a visitar y presentar al resto, no podía llevarlo muerto de hambre.

 _—Es sincero..._

 _—No, finge ser sincero. Además ¿Qué piensas qué viene ahora? ¿Qué será tu buen amigo?_

 _—Es amigo del Profesor Jamie y sí es así puede que-_

 _—Jack es un inmortal, sabe lo que es el aburrimiento de esta característica ¿Qué crees que pasará en realidad? No tienes nada bueno que ofrecer, de un momento a otro te va a abandonar mientras se burla de ti junto a ese profesor que mencionas._

 _—S-soy igual que Jamie..._

 _—Eso no es cierto, a él lo protegió de las pesadillas, salvo su vida... a ti solo te sacó de un bosque donde te meabas del miedo._

 _—también me protegería a mi si hiciera-_

 _— ¿Quién lo protege a él entonces?_

 _Entre la negrura vio surgir al albino, usando la ropa que había hecho y como una mano de piel gris rodeaba su cuello, apretándolo. Quiso moverse para ayudar, sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo, la mano derecha con el mismo tono de piel se clavó tan de golpe en el pecho de Jack que el grito ahogado apenas fue un ahogado suspiro._

 _—No puedes hacer NADA. —tiembla a más no poder por quién esta delante suyo, sus ojos dorados lo hacen sentir pavor, más de la que su sola presencia causa en su persona. Como ser enterrado en al arena, se siente ahogado y-_

— ¡JACK!

— ¿q-que pasa?

Miro a un lado, el albino tenía una cara de susto muy graciosa. Hiccup sacudió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara, eso fue muy extraña y... _real_ para su gusto. Jack dejó la bolsa de comida en la mesa y usando su cayado como asiento se quedó mirando al joven en espera de una respuesta a aquel grito.

—Tuve un sueño muy extraño, no es nada. —se fijó en Jack, que usaba la ropa que había hecho hasta hace unas... ¿horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Cuánto durmió?

— ¿Fue una pesadilla? —interrogo con una seriedad que no hacia monocorde con el albino. Hiccup entro en cierto lapsus solo mirándolo, aquella sensación de la madrugada regresaba de solo hacerlo.

—Si, no es tan importante, enserio... ¿Y eso que es? —señaló la bolsa, para cambiar de tema. Jack se la entrego con una traviesa sonrisa y suavizando el ambiente.

—pensé que tendrías hambre por estar toda la madrugada haciendo esto así que fui a buscarte de comer—Hiccup acabo pensando un poco, nadie podía ver a Jack, tampoco tocarlo ni similar, es como si no existiera y lo que trajo no es precisamente barato... —. Estoy seguro de que a esa señora no le molestara que haya tomado su bolsa.

— ¿¡ES ROBADO!?

—Pues... Si, cierra los ojos mientras comas, así no te invade la culpa—sugirió con mucho humor. Hiccup con resignación empezó a comer, tenía la cocina vacía, el estómago también y cero ganas de saber a quién había robado esto—. Iremos al taller de North, es mucho más tranquilo hablar ahí, asumo que te va a sorprender ver algunas cosas. —sonrió. Se limito a asentir mientras comía.

Jack no lo iba a olvidar... Pero... ¿Por qué tenía tanto a que eso dicho en su pesadilla se hiciera realidad? ¿Por qué la _pesadilla_ en si le causaba temor?

* * *

—tienes una suerte de creyentes que no se hable. —carcajea North, Jack sonríe ladeando la cabeza, Hiccup se estaba divirtiendo como un niño con los yetis, duendes y Sandy, Toothiana también se unía a la jugarreta y Bunny refunfuñaba por el lado, nada nuevo.

—me alegra que aun crea en mi...

— ¿te necesita? —el gran hombre nota esa rara seriedad en Jack.

—Es muy extraño... Pero puedo sentirlo ¿Sabes? Como en los niños cuando están tristes... Él está igual, quiero ayudarlo, que su vida sea feliz—específica con genuino interés más allá del deber que tiene propiamente—. Tiene pesadillas.

— ¿Crees que...?

—he visto Nightmare justo después de estar con él, estoy casi seguro de que Pitch tiene algo que ver.

—No ha hecho nada, al menos no que sea notable.

—aun así- ¡HICCUP!

Dio un gran salto y atrapo al muchacho en el aire, aterrizando en la barriga de un Yeti. Soltó todo el aire que retuvo por el susto de muerte que se dio—Pe-perdón... —balbucea, no espero que el yeti lo lanzara tan alto, ser tratado como bebé era entre vergonzoso y divertido.

—Me diste un maldito susto de muerte—bufa con una especie de mohín, para Hiccup que parece estar sensible no supo interpretar aquella mueca.

 _-_ _Lo molestas, bueno... ¿A quién no?_ _-_

— ¡Ahí! ¡Nightmare! —apunta Toothiana. Jack abrazo a Hiccup y con esfuerzo saltó para alejarse del oscuro corcel que había corrido en dirección a ellos.

De la nada habían aparecido por montones. Jack congelaba a todos los que se acercaran mínimamente y Hiccup para evitar ser un fastidio se mantenía tan quieto como una foto. Apenas logro darse cuenta de que su sombra había sido jalada en dirección al ENORME globo terráqueo lleno de luces.

—Ja-Jack... —llama señalando en esa dirección, el espíritu albino se fijó en la arena negra acumulándose.

—Genial... —bufa con falsa emoción.

—Parece que me extrañaron, si responden tan perezosamente es porque nadie más los entretiene—como ya es obvio, quién apareció es Pitch, con la misma expresión burlona que recordaban de él -aparte de su temor por salir con el tiro por la culata hace tantos años—. Sobre todo tu Jack.

—Voy a creer que si alguien nos extrañó fuiste tú. —comenta con una expresión similar, más para mofarse que por querer hacerla. Hiccup era parcialmente cubierto por Jack.

—Puedo decir que sí. ¿Un nuevo amigo? —se inclina hacia un lado, viendo a Hiccup a duras penas

—nada que te importe.

—Jack, sácalo de aquí. Nos haremos cargo. —North lanza uno de sus orbes y a duras penas el nombrado lo toma en sus manos.

Miro a North y luego a Hiccup... realmente y no por ser cruel, Hiccup lo preocupaba más, por el simple hecho de que este no tiene una manera de defenderse en caso de que se despegue de él o lo ataquen por la espalda. Asintió sin más y tirando a Hiccup del brazo lo invita a seguirlo.

— ¡No importa cuanto corras! ¡Siempre que tenga miedo sabré en donde esta! —Jack lanza el orbe y el portal se abre, entrando ambos. Hiccup miro impresionado que estaban dentro de su departamento y él se cerró a sus espaldas.

—Eso fue genial...

— ¿miedo? ¿¡Que tanto miedo puedes tener!? —exclama con alteración y de repente—. Eres ya un adulto, independiente y universitario... ¿A qué le temes? —pregunta con más suavidad.

—A-a nada.

—Pitch te conoce, te sigue la pista, esos Nightmare que había encontrado antes son por ti y tienen este lugar fijado... ¡Se supone que era imposible que los Nightmare se alimenten y atraigan por un adulto! Ni siquiera... entiendo cómo es posible que tu-

—Cuando estaba en el bosque tú dijiste que los adultos también tienen miedo y también lloran. —Jack restregó su rostro con ambas manos.

—pero no atrae a Pitch, es... Tu eres diferente, es como si tuvieras aun la esencia de un niño. Eres vulnerable—explica lo poco que entiende al respecto—. Estaré aquí contigo para evitar que te hagan daño.

 _¿Quién asegura que lo hará? Solo eres un_ _adulto_ _, no existe ninguna razón por la cual hacerlo... Va a acabar dejándote a la deriva_

— ¿Entonces por qué me ayudarías? Cuidas de los niños, no de los adultos y yo no soy un niño. —la pregunta venia más por la necesidad que callar a quién seguía con sus pérfidos comentarios, a su conciencia malintencionada

—Quiero que seas feliz, es lo único que deseo y-

—¿Por qué es tu deber? ¿Por qué piensas que me debes algo? —la mueca ofendida de Jack lo hizo saber que posiblemente había logrado algo complicado a menos que fueras Pitch Black: Molestarlo.

— ¿Deber? ¿Tú crees que me importan mis responsabilidades? Los hago porque me da la gana, soy feliz haciéndolas. Hace veintitrés años nadie, _NADIE_ podía verme, más de trescientos años estuve esperando que pasara hasta que ocurrió el ataque de Pitch y Jamie fue capaz de hacerlo, solo en ese momento se volvió formal. De ser tan solo eso no me hubiera interesado en verte nuevamente y mucho menos seguir en contacto con Jamie... ¡Deja de hacer suposiciones en lo que no sabes y deja ese intento de adultez desconfiando de quien trata de ayudarte!

Hiccup moqueo, en realidad es el único rasgo "maduro" que posee, la desconfianza, acostumbrado a que si obtiene ayuda o acercamiento por parte de alguien es con alguna intención mala o buena por detrás. En sus años escolares se vio mucho, los pocos amigos que tuvo también lo hicieron. Jack dio un largo bufido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Me da miedo... que seas igual que el resto —admite tras un rato, Jack ladea la cabeza, esperando al menos un poco de extensión en aquel punto —. Y solo... estés por obligación o burlarte de mí.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? Aparte de que es aburridísimo, mis bromas siempre serian hacer nevar tu cuarto o congelar toda tu comida. —entrecerró los ojos, al menos estaba advertido de revisar antes de comer.

—Es que soy... yo...

— ¿Tu...? No leo mentes, aunque me fascinaria a decir verdad...

—Soy solo yo, soy un fracaso en todo ámbito de mi vida ¿Que interés podrías tener?

—Jamie es profesor de universidad, con una clase asquerosamente aburrida. Creo que es unas ochenta veces más aburrido de lo que tu creas ser. Quiero de verdad que puedas ser feliz, crezcas con al menos una memoria que te haga sonreír durante un mal día, confía en-

Sus ojos iban abriéndose a medida que los segundos en el extraño y sorpresivo contacto se alargaba. Cualquier movimiento también se vio interrumpido por el agarre en su cintura. Acabó soltando el cayado por el agarre en su muñeca. Parpadeo tan rápido como se podía y de no ser por un golpe constante en la ventana Hiccup no hubiese parado su invasivo movimiento.

— ¿Tu lo llamaste para que...? —su pregunta murió de ver las ochentas tonalidades de color que estaba cobrando el rostro de Jack junto a la apenada expresión que tenía.

A pesar de su timidez natural, no le daba vergüenza verlo a la cara después de haber robado un beso de forma tan directa y repentina, Hiccup de verdad es una persona rara a más no poder...

— ¿Jack? —abrió la gran ventana para permitir el paso del dragón que hizo ese extraño gesto de enseñar sus encías ante la cara del albino.

—N-no... ¿Eh...? ¿Q-qué dijiste? —preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo, llevándose una mano a la cara. Toothless y Hiccup se vieron entre sí.

— ¿Lo llamaste?

—Toothiana y Bunnymund salen por la noche y se ven en la madriguera casi siempre—Hiccup ladeo la cabeza y fue deformando su expresión a una de confusión a cada segundo que pasaba—. Es extraño porque ella es un Hada y el un conejo con esteroides pero-

—No estoy entendiendo absolutamente na—Jack lo tomó de la ropa y lo zarandeo.

— ¿¡Que se te pasa por la cabeza para hacer algo así!? —chilla con el cabello a nada de ponerse del mismo tono rojo, pues ya sus orejas lo estaban.

—y-yo no sé... ta-tan solo quise... hacerlo. —responde volviéndose murmullos cada vez más bajos. La temperatura del departamento descendió sin llegar a ser molesta o dolorosa para extrañeza del humano.

Jack lo soltó y saliendo por la ventana se marchó, Hiccup se revolvió el cabello, no pensó que fuera algo tan malo... Quizás si lo era.

 _-_ _De seguro es porque ahora le das asco._ _-_

—Oye calma, aquí hay muchas cosas que podrías romper y no tengo como reemplazarlo después. —intenta detener al inquieto dragón, Toothless solo dio un largo resoplido, ahuyentando con éxito los malos pensamientos infundados a fuerza en la cabeza de Hiccup.

* * *

— ¿M-me explicas que hi-hiciste c-co-con Ja-Jack?

— ¿¡Profesor!? —chilló, casi asustado por la apariencia que tenía el hombre. Temblaba a de pies a cabeza, frotándose los brazos y como si estuviera a unos varios grados bajo cero. Con cierto atrevimiento quitó la nieve que tenía en los hombros y cabeza—. ¿Cómo que qué le hice?

—H-ha estado ne-nevando e-en m-m-mi sal-salón todo el d-día... Cre-cre-o que per-perderé al-alguna parte del cuerpo p-por a-am-amputación. —tartamudea, moquea y chasquea continuamente los dientes.

—S-solo lo... bese. —Jamie cambio a una expresión de sorpresa y entendimiento por más raro que sea.

— ¿¡Como hiciste eso!? —se encogió en donde estaba—. Y-ya entiendo po-porque n-n-no me de-deja tranqu-quilo des-desde la-a mañana...

— ¿Hice algo malo? —ya estaba hasta preocupado por la situación, había sido un acto un poco tonto de su parte, también atrevido, pero no se lo pudo aguantar.

—Ah... —suspira fuertemente, incitándolo a entrar en el salón con frío polar, viendo a Jack recostado en una de las vigas y jugando con copos de nieves que revolotean en su mano—. A-asumo que-que no sabes su origen ¿O-o sí?

—No sé nada más aparte de su relación "cercana" con Moon. —respondió frotando sus manos. Jamie cerro la puerta y el cristal de esta no tardo en cristalizarse.

—Murió ha-hace alrededor de tre-trescientos años... S-alvó a su hermana d-de morir en un lago co-congelado. D-de ahí en ma-más fu-fue convertido en e-espíritu por Moon... E-el problema e-es que Jack solo tiene ca-catorce años de edad... —Hiccup alzo una ceja—. E-es muy in-infantil, u-un niño muy grande y ca-casi como Peter pan, re-repele todo l-lo que la madurez tra-trae.

— ¿Entonces...?

—A-acercamiento sentimen-tal m-más allá de la amistad o-o paternal y fra-fraternal lo con-confunde. N-no lo enti-ende—soplo a sus manos algo entumidas, aceptando el sueter que Hiccup le tiende para tener más calor—. Es un te-tea de "Adultos", la sola interpretación es... casi imposible para él.

— Eso quiere decir que es como estar congelado en el tiempo de forma excesivamente literal.

—A-aja. Viene de una familia muy simple y ca-campesina, las preocupaciones ma-más allá de tener que co-comer no existieron y a esa edad seguía tan infantil c-como un niño de 7 años.

—Ya veo... Es un poco triste—murmura quitando el vapor frío del cristal y viendo al interior—. No evolucionar jamás...

—E-es feliz con ello, no puedo decir que le ha-haga falta. Hiccup—llamo nuevamente para atraer su atención completamente—. E-estoy enterado de que a-algo pasa, a-aun no sé del todo que e-es pero... Ten cui-cuidado, si quieres continuar c-con lo que sea que tengas en mente, espera a que se calme todo para proceder.

—Pensé que iba a decirme que no lo hiciera. —admitió incómodo.

—Tengo treinta y siete años, pronto cumpli-re treinta y ocho y voy a seguir envejeciendo mientras Jack no lo ha-hace, me preocupa que se quede solo, quiero que tenga tantos amigos como pueda y así superar otro tema que no logra entender ya.

—La muerte. —culmino en un suspiro.

—E-exacto. Ha-habla con él, necesitare mi sa-lón mañana. —farfulla alejándose, Hiccup abrió la puerta con dificultad, quedando debajo de donde Jack sigue haciendo lo mismo que hasta hace poco minutos.

—Es extraño... Veía a muchas parejas besarse, a mis padres, gente a los que empezaba a nevar encima, a Toothiana y Bunny... Pero jamás pensé que se sintiera tan extraño—murmura el blanco espíritu, dejando caer el copo de nieve. Apenas tocó la mano de Hiccup se deshizo—. Menos que sería viniendo de ti, eres en definitiva el ser más extraño que haya conocido jamás.

— ¿Y eso es... malo?

 _-_ _Por supuesto que lo es, ahora con mucha menos razón intentará..._ _-_

Jack bajó de donde estaba, entre tanta nieve se veía tan o más irreal de lo que es de por sí, su porte de principe está más acentuado o al menos eso es lo poco que la mente de Hiccup logra procesar a la velocidad del muy conocido buscador azul de Internet, por alguna razon tambien lleva algo a los costados de la cabeza, tenía la ligera impresión de que Jamie o su hija tenían que ver. Jack se le acercó, tirando de los ligeramente largos mechones de tono cobrizo.

—No es malo...

 _-_ _Es horrible y asqueroso~_ _-_

—Es... raro... Porque es curioso—hace una especie de mohín, Hiccup evita quejarse de lo asquerosamente doloroso que se siente tener el contacto constante de Jack en su piel, es de esa clase de frío que llega a quemar. Se consideraría masoquista, pues se lo antojo placentero—. ¿te atraigo o algo así?

Considerando que lleva más de la mitad de su vida en su búsqueda en cualquier aspecto y que los recuerdos de su infancia se vieron levemente deformados en un sentido bastante insano cuando llegó su adolescencia y complicaciones a nivel social... Si, era muy posible que sintiera una muy fuerte atracción por el ámbito físico del asunto.

Por otro lado, es imposible negar que lo sentimental estaba inmiscuido en este asunto. Que Jack estuviera tan preocupado por su persona, lo buscara para jugar y demás aspectos... Era como darle poner un enorme filete de cinco kilos a su hambriento ser hambriento de cariño.

Por definición es enamoramiento. Supone.

—Si es algo así... —Jack ladeo la cabeza mirando a otro lado, pensativo. Esta sería la visión más tranquila de él seguramente.

— ¿Y como es? Es que... Nunca me había puesto a considerarlo, nunca lo necesite—admite con cierta incomodidad al respecto—. Es decir, los guardianes son mi familia, recuerdo la que tuve siendo humano, pero jamás me acerque a este punto y francamente lo olvide.

—No es algo tan extraño, simplemente... pasa cuando tratas demasiado bien a alguien, te sientes cómodo en su presencia y crea peores temores que un parcial donde el ochenta porciento de tu nota está en juego junto a tu futuro siendo posible acabar viviendo bajo un puente cual vagabundo—se dio cuenta de que su forma de expresarlo no fue la mejor, pues Jack no entendió nada—. Simplemente ni siquiera tu te entiendes porque la otra persona te trae loca.

— ¿Te traigo loco, Hiccup? —preguntó con cierta mofa al respecto, la sonrisa picara provoco sonrojos en el contrario—. Eso explica que estuviera siempre tan nervioso, supongo... Hey.

— ¿Umm? —se frota los brazos, a pesar del frío "acogedor -una mezcla rara si le preguntan-. No podía evitar temblar y buscar calor.

— ¿Te gustaría seguir probando? —Hiccup abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta—. No lo sé, podría ser divertido intentar algo como eso y ya que tú eres de confianza... ¿Lo hacemos? —pregunta en tono ligeramente inocente al respecto. Hiccup se mordió el labio.

 _-_ _Hey, hey, bájate de esa nube que-_ _-_

—Si ¿Por qué no? —hacer esta especie de juego de niños inocentes hasta cierto punto le gustaba, porque no existía malicia en él en el sentido de lo hiriente. Solo _entender_ lo que es un nuevo tipo de cariño que aunque Hiccup conocía muy a medias, Jack no conoce en lo absoluto y sería adorable que lo hiciera con él.

 _Ser el primero en algo tan importante..._

 _\- ¡Dije que no...! -_

Ignoró por tercera vez la insistencia de la voz que intenta avivar su inseguridad y temor. Acercándose a Jack lo tomó de la cintura y la otra mano en su nuca lo atrajo en un beso suave y tranquilo. Jack se limito a cerrar los ojos con el calor expandiéndose por toda su cara.

Sería un vergonzoso juego.

...

—Dios, aquí no hace tanto frío ¿hasta cuándo? —se queja por lo bajo, frotándose los brazos y quedando como un raro por la gente que circula las calles de ese pueblo casi ciudad pequeña.

Una corriente helada paso por su lado, obligándolo a voltear. Se hizo el loco cuando vio una fina línea de arena negra. Era de día aun, pero muchos niños toman siestas, lamentaba al pobrecillo que tendría tal desgracia de...

—Finge que no ves, finge que no ves... —se dice mentalmente, caminando más rápido y evitando las oscuras arenas que comienzan a conglomerarse cercano a su ser. Toma cuantos desvíos puede para hacerlo, teniendo ya temor por los cabellos de arena relinchando—. ¿Qué se supone que esta...? Ay no. —balbuceo al ver el callejón sin salida.

—Parece que tienes muy mala orientación a la hora de huir ¿no? Pequeña gran luz.

—Y yo que sabías lo que no te convenía ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta en tono agresivo. Es un adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho con familia, no iba a mostrarse temeroso ante _Boogeyman_.

 _Aparte de Patético... Es inútil._

—ah, nada, solo visitaba el adorable vecindario, observar por mí mismo cuanto ha crecido ese odioso niño que se encargo de arruinar mi mejor oportunidad de acabar con los guardianes—da varios pasos al frente a cada lado un Nightmare se encuentra—. Si el tiempo ha valido de algo. Es un gusto en realidad

—ya me has visto y el gusto no te lo concedo. —farfulla.

—Que pena. Para mi si... ¿Sabes? Quizás Jack no te lo conto pero... No es normal que un adulto nos vea, que aun crea.

—No necesito que Jack me diga algo evidente, puedo pensar por mi-

Se quedó sin aliento por un golpe en el abdomen que lo hace doblarse en sí mismo—Quizás ni siquiera lo sabe en realidad, fallo de palabras—. Admite, con lo que parece un fierro de arena en sus manos. Con un suave empujón logró tirarlo al suelo.

—En fin, como decía... Un adulto viendo espíritus es una anomalía, una que si bien alimenta mucho a nivel de fe, como una multitud de niños juntos, al extinguirse deja tal vacío que el mundo podría incluso vibrar—pisa el abdomen de Jamie—. Me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante aparte de eso y es que, los guardianes serán siempre una molestia para mi mientras Jack aun este activo, pues el actúa libremente teniendo niños creyendo en él o no.

—Debí creerle cuando me dijo que hablabas mucho y a la vez nada. —bufa ahogado. Pitch da un fuerte pisotón y seguido una patada, lastimándolo.

—Impertinente es la palabra que te califica querido Jamie. Como decía—repitió—. Mientras Jack esté... Mis metas seguirán tan negras como la arena, pero si desapareciese...

—Él no puede-

—No lo hará, pero... Dejarlo débil y temeroso es algo que si puedo. Sino recuerdo mal, en tu dulce infancia te comenté que había una forma de extinguir una luz...

Abrió los ojos con miedo, Pitch se alejo lo suficiente para permitirle incorporarse, con la adrenalina llenando todas sus venas con la intención de huir por cualquier abertura. Por desgracia aunque lo intento, los dos Nightmare lo embistieron con brutalidad contra el muro de ladrillo rojo. Se volvieron una enorme masa de arena negra que producía gritos escandalosos y agónicos del hombre.

Esta desapareció, primero cayó de rodillas y luego en un golpe seco al suelo con los ojos abiertos, inmóvil y apenas respirando. Su expresión era difícil de definir, como impresión y terror o algo que no llega ni a uno ni lo otro.

—Dulces _sueños_ Jamie. —sube al lomo de un Nightmare, atravesado por la gente que había escuchado los gritos y con preocupación fue a ver qué ocurría.

* * *

—Es un coma muy profundo y extraño. No hemos encontrado ninguna clase de evidencia que lo sustente, es como si se hubiera quedado simplemente dormido. —explica al enfermera. En esa habitación medica no cabía una sola alma más.

North, Toothiana, Sandman, Bunnymund -los cuales nos con precisamente pequeños excluyendo a Sandy-. Jack, Hiccup y la esposa de Jamie. El hombre permanecía acostado en la camilla con los ojos entreabiertos, dando un aire terrorífico.

—Parece un estado catatónico. —admite algo confundida la mujer.

—Y-ya veo... gracias... —balbucea la mujer de cabellos negros. La enfermera salió para permitirle a las _dos_ personas hablar un poco—. ¿Q-que tiene? ¿¡Que le pasa a mi esposo!? —exige saber a Hiccup, sabiendo que él a diferencia de ella, si puede ver y oír a los espíritus.

—La arena de Pitch está demasiado entrometida en su cabeza como para permitirle despertar, fue un ataque sumamente violento. —explica North, siendo dicho por Hiccup después.

—Lo pueden sanar ¿No es así? Hacen... ¡Hacen nevadas dentro de mi casa! Pueden-

—Sandy lo intenta, pero es demasiado para una sola mente, tardaría demasiado en lograrlo. —dice Toothiana mordiendo su dedo índice. Sandman había hecho una enorme nube de arena dorada sobre la cabeza del dormido, sin ningún efecto.

—Pero... pero...

—Tranquila, lo ayudaremos a despertar aun si nos cuesta la vida y- ¿Jack? —Bunny vio a el albino salir de la habitación sin decir nada—. ¡hey!

— ¿Qué pasa muchacho? —pegunta North, viendo al albino solo ponerse la capucha y seguir caminando en dirección a la salida aparentemente.

Hiccup no se tardo en empezar a seguirlo, chocando con algunas personas. El problema es que una vez fuera Jack iba dejando un camino de escarcha que hacia le suelo resbaloso. De alguna forma, Toothless apareció y con sus encías tomó la mano de Jack.

—No estoy de humor Toothless, enserio... —murmura.

— ¿Pero que te pasa? Esto-

— ¡ES CULPA MIA! —se giro de forma repentina y brusca—. Sabía que Pitch estaba buscándote, porque tu puedes vernos y Jamie es igual... Debí quedarme con él también no... dejarlo solo...

—Era imposible prever que algo así podría ocurrir, ni siquiera a mi se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que podría pasar.

—Tu no eres un guardián, yo sí, debía estar más pendiente de quienes debo cuidar que en mis propias desvariaciones y ahora Jamie está sumido en las pesadillas que siempre evite que lo tocaran. —que empezara a sollozar hizo saber que _en serio_ la culpabilidad lo empieza a comer.

Jack... —intento decir algo cuando una enorme barrera de hielo apareció a su costado derecho, donde chocaban unos Nightmare. Jack movió el cayado, congelado a los que intentaban regresar por donde vinieron—. ¿Y eso que...?

— ¡Jack! —este giro a ver a North, quién con todo y abrigo daba mal augurio. La esposa de Jamie salió corriendo del hospital a subirse a su auto—. Hay otro problema.

— ¿¡Y ahora qué!? —quisquilla Jack queriendo jalarse los pelos.

—Es Nina... Desapareció de su casa —North se subió a su trineo acompañado de Bunny, Sandman y Toothiana—. Debemos buscara a Pitch, debe ser él quién al tiene.

— ¿Quién es Nina? —pregunta Hiccup un tanto perdido.

—La hija de Jamie... Joder, ella apenas entiende que el sueter en su closeth no es un monstruo—muerde el labio inferior ya de por si colorado de tanto hacerlo—. Toothless, vamos, necesitaremos que nos ayudes con eso. —El dragón asintió, notando el ligero gesto de Jack.

Sin poder decir algo más, fue casi atropellado por Toothless, subiéndose a su lomo a la fuerza y sujetándose a este, asumía que Jack no lo dejaba dejar solo y no iba a aceptar ninguna clase de replica al respecto. Permaneció agachado en el lomo de Toothless, pues escuchaba de vez en cuando algún que otro relinchar... además, desde donde estaba veía el jodidamente genial trineo de santa Claus.

Santa Claus era de todo menos adorable como suele ser representado siempre... Que cosas.

— ¡Nina!¡Niinaaaaa! —llama Jack, siendo al que más frecuentemente ve, la niña respondería o al menos daria señales de estar por ahí—. Donde...

—Pensé que tomaría más precauciones Jack ¿O ya no eres tan amigo de...? ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Jamie? —el helado guardia apunto con su cayado en la dirección en que Pitch esta en pie, sobre una plana rama. Un Nightmare tenía sorbe su lomo a una niña de cabello castaño en su lomo—. Nunca has sido bueno protegiendo, haber muerto en el intento al hacerlo con tu hermana es una evidencia de ello.

—Solo sabes hablar, esto es una evidencia de ello. —arremedó con mueca.

—Eso no borra que sigues siendo el peor guardián... Me trajiste en bandeja de plata el lucero que con quién mayor fervor deseo destrozar—en su hombro apoyo su acostumbrada guadaña de arena negra, Hiccup lo asemejo muy con la Parca—. Así que pode-

—Ops~

Hiccup se aguantó la risa, había lanzado una bola de nieve y a juzgar por la risa de North y Toothiana no era la primera vez que hacia esto. Podía decirse que se desato el infierno de ese modo. Montado en el lomo de Toothless se las arreglo para girar y sostenerse solo con las piernas, el dragón voló sobre el Nightmare que tenía a la infante y Hiccup la tomó.

Toothless se dejo caer de espaldas, abrazando al par de mortales para que no se lastimaran. Lanzo una bola de fuego y rugió a los Nightmare, espantándolos y creando cierto rango de distancia entre él y ellos.

— ¿Ahora quiere ser un principe invernal o algo así, Jack? —pregunta a gritos por la batalla tan extraña que se desarrolla entre ambos, los otros guardianes no se explican de donde salen tantos Nightmare, son interminables, peor que la vez anterior.

—Deja la envidia espíritu inútil. —bufa creando aquellas enormes chispas que congelan la enorme ola de arena negra que se había formado. Jack aterrizo, pegando la espalda contra Bunnymund.

—hay algo extraño con él, parece estar jugando. —bufa Bunny con sus armas en mano, pensando si traer a los golem de su madriguera.

—Nada nuevo, voy a admitir que en eso él y yo nos parecemos. —saca la lengua con asco, haciendo una mueca. Un rugido en Toothless lo hizo observarlo, el dragón huye con Nina en su lomo, al cual aun no despierta. Hiccup por su parte más bien huye al lado opuesto, los Nightmare solo a él lo perseguían.

—Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no... —balbucea esquivándolos. Jack lanzo hielo, evitando así que los Nightmare lo tocaran siquiera.

—Gracias por darme un tiro libre... —apenas escucho ese suave susurro. Pitch apuntaba a Hiccup con una de sus flechas, similar a la que uso para asesinar a Sandy en su momento. Por desgracia Hiccup acabo con un pie medio congelado y correr así no es precisamente sencillo.

Paso todo muy rápido, apenas se pudieron dar cuenta de que fue lo que ocurrió. Hiccup respira pesumbrosamente, sintiendo de la misma forma la respiración de Jack que esta subiéndolo con su cuerpo. El hielo que había se rompió, en todos los lugares donde estuviese.

—¿Estás... bien?

—Ja-Jack...

—Al menos contigo... no falle... ¿Puedes ir tu a ver a Jamie...? Me siento... cansado y... mal...

—¡JACK!

Toothless lo aparta del albino con un brusco embiste y casi abrazándolo nuevamente con sus alas. Tambaleante y apenas en pie se mantiene con los ojos entrecerrados, siendo rodeado por una enorme cantidad de arena negra que de hecho, son los Nightmare que perdieron su forma de corcel. Los mismos guardianes guardaron silencio y distancia de lo que acontece, cosa por la que Pitch se muestra terriblemente sonriente.

Como si la arena se congelara se hizo una enorme cúpula, dejando todo en rotundo y sepulcral silencio. Cuando empezó a cuartearse y seguido a romperse se formó la expectación de lo que había pasado en el interior.

—Umm~ Que interesante sensación...

—Ay no...

No estaban seguros de que hubiera sido peor, si de hecho ver al guardián de la diversión muerto por culpa de la flecha que había clavado directamente a su corazón por la espalda o lo que está en este instante frente a ellos. Es Jack, no hay forma de confundirlo pero... pero...

Su cabello es negro y sus ojos en tonalidad carmesí...

— ¡Ja-Ja! Interesante cambio Jack, te ves diferente. —Pitch es el primero en mencionar y hablar con el ahora pelinegro, cuya sonrisa es larga y filosa.

— ¿Un poco de negro te impresiona Pitch? Eres la cosa más extraña que haya conocido.

—Ja-Jack...—balbucea Hiccup, el nombrado lo miro un momento.

—Oh, el niño que encontré el bosque hace años... ¿Aun vives? Con lo patético de tu persona es una verdadera sorpresa, supongo que quienes están atrás tuyos ayudaron con este asunto. Como sea, me eres irrelevante ¿Podemos ir a jugar a algún lado? Hace un buen tiempo ando aburrido.

—Pero qué crees que haces ¡Eres un guardián! —chilla Bunnymund. Jack lleva su mano derecha a lo que adorna su cabello, rompiéndolo y jugando con el cayado en una mano.

—Guardian, como digas conejito, considéralo la renuncia al cargo. —tira a un lado los restos de aquella especie de tiara que usaba —. Muévete, sé que te gustara lo que se me ocurrió. —Pitch con las manos tras su espalda camina junto al muchacho, no iba a rebatir de momento, era mejor saber cómo llevar la situación a su favor.

Hiccup apretando los labios corrió y antes de siquiera tomarlo algo se puso en su cuello, hielo filoso y peligroso que se podría clavar en su yugular y matarlo. Jack con aburrida expresión lo empujo suavemente con el cayado.

—Para ser un cobarde no aprecias tu vida. Hazte un favor y vuelve a clases, a la intemperie no eres más que un débil y frágil mortal. De otro modo esto, será el menor de tus problemas.

Para sorpresa de todos, rompió el cayado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de forma casi literal, la punta recubierta de hielo no cambió y antes de que pudieran reaccionar para evitar que se fuera, con el trozo que mantiene el arco, hizo una enorme barrera de hielo, tan grande y alta como una muralla, así como gruesa. Hiccup soltó el aliento, frío y atemorizado.

 _¿Que había sido eso?_

—Creo que nuestro problema se ha hecho mucho, mucho más grande... —dice North anonadado y perplejo. Toothiana ayuda Hiccup a levantarse del suelo, este la toma de la mano con fuerza, Bunny tiene en sus brazos a Nina.

—¿Que fue eso? ¿¡Que es lo que le paso!? —interroga alterado. Sandman se alza un poco para quedar frente a Hiccup, haciendo una pequeña bola de arena dorada y en su otra mano, apenas una pisca de arena negra, que al tocar la dorada, comienza a consumirla —. Eso quiere decir que-

—Lo contamino — Bunnymund baja la mirada —. Jack es como un niño, es influenciable y... Pitch lo descubrió, sabía que de lograr introducirse podría contaminarlo y volverlo algo distinto.

— ¿Qué tan distinto...?

—Hay que admitir algo, el frío y el hielo son cuestiones posibles de dañar. Posiblemente sus ganas de jugar con los niños se hayan volcado a la parte negativa de lo que controla. Si lo contrario al sueño son las pesadillas, lo contrario a la diversión es el miedo que lleva a... —Toothiana murmuraba a sí misma, careciendo de forma inquieta por el momento.

—La muerte ¿Cierto? Jack querría...

Una fuerte brisa los comenzó a golpear, al alzar la vista al cielo pudieron ver la cantidad de nubes que este se forman. Un frio lejano a lo agradable que solía ser, algo que hacía pensar a lo mucho que temen los humanos en referencia al frio. La muerte

 _¿Ahora simbolizaría eso?_

—Por ahora bastara con esto, avisar nunca queda de más. —comenta sonriente. Pitch deja ir un amague de risa.

—¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir primero?

—Tengo entendido que es verano en Japón deben extrañar mucho mi presencia por allá, el blanco tan diferente a lo último que ven debe ser adorable ¿Te parece?

—Lo que desees, _Winter Prince_.

—Que halagador, como sea... Mientras menos padres, más temor en los niños, empecemos a jugar —saca la lengua a Pitch que subido en un corcel de pesadilla se adelanta. Jack miró su ropa—. ¿Qué tan adorable era? Esto es tan odioso.

Un Nightmare se acercó, incluso temeroso, volviéndose tan solo arena que recubrió al pelinegro, al salir de aquella nube, su ropa no era más que una chaqueta con curioso parecido a una camisa de fuerza por las amarras, el pantalón negro y este cubriendo casi por completo sus pies, dejando el talón y lo dedos a la vista.

—Así está mejor... —afirma sonriente —. Voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor, vigila al Night Fury, quizás se me antoje después, anda —el corcel cumple la orden y de un salto—. Ahora... Veamos que tanto puedo hacer con este poder que me has dado, disfruta de mi espectáculo. — el contaminado guardián burla con la vista a la luna, siendo cubierta por densas nubes de tormenta que será mucho más que una nevada.

Hay algo que cambiaría... Y es la forma en que ha de ser visto, con un objetivo muy fijo: Ser Jack Overland Frost, la parcial y helada muerte.


End file.
